


Face Up, Face Down

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Forced Incest, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: For the honor of Seto suffering the final defeat, Pegasus treats himself to prolonging the Kaiba brothers’ suffering.
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto/Kaiba Mokuba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Face Up, Face Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



“Ah…” Pegasus cooed to himself, stepping into the dungeons. He smirked, tapping his chin as he looked through his grand cage. “Both Kaiba brothers…” he chuckled. “All for me…” 

He stepped into the cage, letting the door swing shut behind him. They were all alone, Pegasus had the only key. 

He licked his lips. Kaiba-boy had played well, alas he never stood a chance… 

The poor fool. 

Pegasus chuckled, his fine Italian shoes clacking against the stones of the dungeon, echoing as he made his way over to the elder Kaiba, the younger slouched on the floor, his arms above his head in chains. A wicked, terrible smirk came over his lips as he looked at his prizes. 

"Ah... Kaiba-boy..." Pegasus laughed, a soft, trilling sound that echoed in this place. "You tried so hard..." he cooed, letting his fingers drift over Seto's face, caressing, feeling the smoothness and youth of his face. Youth truly was wasted on the young... Valiantly he fought, but it was no use! 

And well, now... 

Now Pegasus was going to enjoy his victory over Seto Kaiba, his final defeat. 

He smirked, bending down, his long silver hair cascading over his shoulders as he pressed his lips to Seto. 

Kaiba-boy was cool, not cold, but... 

He pulled back with a grimace, looking into soulless eyes. Was it really any fun to play with a soulless body...? It was little more than a doll. 

He huffed, looking away. This was supposed to be his night before he claimed utter victory over Yuugi-boy! Pegasus wanted to enjoy this, to truly and fully humiliate Seto Kaiba. 

His growl echoed in the chamber and he stomped his foot. There were no guards here, no servants, per his explicit orders, and he would have stolen their souls away if they had dared to come near this place. This was for him to savour, just for him. 

Seto Kaiba's ultimate humiliation and pain. 

Ah... It was exquisite! 

This would be an everlasting defeat, one that Seto held no chance of escaping… 

Pegusus felt a shiver up his spine, going back to the elder brother, giving him another kiss, pressing his body hard against Seto's limp, soulless body. He allowed himself to groan, he put everything into it, and then he activated his Millennium Eye.. 

Energy flowed around them, a gateway opened, one that he could only just barely pry at, but with a little more power, with more items… 

Warmth flooded through him, into Seto, and the cool lips turned hot. 

Dull eyes turned bright. 

Seto was stilled, and then he started sputtering, pulling at his chains, but it was useless. Pegasus deepened the kiss, putting his hands on Seto's chest, groaning softly as he forced his tongue in. Seto looked at him with murder in his eyes. If Seto bit him, well… 

Mokuba made a soft sound and Seto jolted, stilling and then those blue eyes misted over and Pegasus was kissing him in earnest. Their bodies were pressed together, and as young as Kaiba-boy was, well... 

He certainly seemed to know what he was doing. 

Pegasus pulled back, satisfied with his first taste of Seto Kaiba's utter humiliation and defeat. 

Blue eyes glowered at him and he cooed, mocking offense.

"Come now, Kaiba-boy! It was a winner take all, duel for all time..." he chuckled and Seto's fire was lit again, rattling against the chains, pulling, as if he somehow stood a chance of breaking stone and iron. 

Though, Pegasus considered ruefully, casting his gaze over to Mokuba, if anyone could break out of this dungeon with brute force, it was Seto Kaiba, for his little brother… 

They always had such an odd bond, Pegasus had noticed it over the years. And well, Gouzaburou… 

His tastes weren't unknown to Pegasus. It would be foolish to think that Gouzaburou had never… 

Ah, yes, of course. Pegasus smirked and started to laugh, quiet at first until it was an all out cackle that echoed throughout the chamber. "Of course! Why didn't I ever see it!" He giggled. Of course Seto knew what to do... 

Gouzaburou, what a nasty, nasty man you were! 

Of course, that meant that Pegasus had to change his game plan. He had only intended to play with the elder Kaiba but well... 

That was something that Seto was surely used to… And that wouldn't do, oh no. 

Pegasus needed to prolong Seto's pain. For all of the trouble he had caused. Escaping, faking his death, ah… And then Mokuba, well… 

Mokuba had been his own sort of trouble, hadn't he? Pegasus took pity on him, at first, leaving him with his soul. Such a precious young thing he was, and Pegasus underestimated just how much trouble the little runt could cause him. 

"Heh..." He looked over the younger boy. There was so much he could do! There were _so_ many choices, which to choose, which to choose, which to choose! “Hmmm…” He mulled them over, keeping his eye on Seto, watching him snarl and growl, but he kept his tongue in his head and for that Pegasus supposed he could reward the boy. Later, at least. 

After, once Seto had been thoroughly defeated, his humiliation permanent, devastating. 

"Oh!" Pegasus got shivers, looking Mokuba over again. The younger Kaiba was a bit too fresh off the press for his liking, however… 

He smirked. “You two, you dear Kaiba brothers… You've always been close, haven't you…?” 

He watched Seto closely, watching his eyes turn from angered to scared for a moment, and then _oh_. There was true rage, true, bitter hatred. Pegasus could understand such a feeling and he chuckled. 

"All you have left in the world, orphaned, no one to love you... But you, Seto... Ah, such a clever, clever boy you were. Tricking Gouzaburou into adopting you. That was a stroke of genius! I do applaud you for that, my boy, I do, however..." 

He broke out into laughter again. "Gouzaburou never did think wide enough, did he? He just used fear and strong arm tactics... He was stuck in the old ways of business, the old ways of the world.He dug himself into a hole he could never hope to get out of," Pegasus giggled. "I wasn't shocked to learn that he had lost to you and thrown himself from Kaiba Towers. How utterly humiliating, to be defeated by a boy like you. But then, that was always how it was going to play out, wasn't it?" 

"What do you want with me?!" Seto cried out. 

"Ah! Finally, he speaks!" Pegasus beamed. "Well, first... I want you to suffer, but before that..." He waved his hand. "I had been thinking how best to humiliate you my, boy. That kiss, well... It's obvious how Gouzaburou tried to control you. Through fear, intimidation... But you, you were young, a smart boy with the intelligence only a child could have!" 

"You better watch it, fruit loop, I'm not an idiot!" Seto’s voice echoed and Pegasus could only grin. 

"Oh-ho, no, you are not. I mean no offense! The mind of a child is a clever thing, you see? Gouzaburou, he always had his head in the clouds, or the weapons, as it were... But you, you were in the clouds, weren't you...? Dreaming of all manner of delightful things, how you could bring joy to other children that had less fortunate lives, just as you had once suffered. Yes... You were looking for a way to help children, to bring them some happiness. You know the power of happiness." 

“What do you want?!” Seto growled and Pegasus just hummed, releasing Mokuba from his chains and beckoning him over. 

“I don’t think it’s so much what I want, Kaiba-boy… But what _you_ want…” Pegasus grinned, kneeling down to grab at Mokuba’s chin. 

Seto’s bright blue eyes went wide and Pegasus chuckled, pushing Mokuba forward. 

“Hurry up and entertain me,” Pegasus whispered, watching Mokuba move towards his brother, no hesitation, no trepidation. Pegasus just smirked, watching as the boy fumbled with Seto’s belt, pulling his slacks down and… “See, Kaiba-boy? I told you that you wanted this…” 

Seto’s cock was already hard, in Mokuba’s face, and the boy didn’t wait to start sucking, taking his big brother’s cock into his mouth. Sucking the head, lapping at the length and nipping at Seto’s sac. Seto tried to struggle, and the more he did, the rougher Mokuba got. Apparently the younger Kaiba wanted this as well, never mind that Pegasus was mostly controlling him. Ah, the enthusiasm was much more than just whatever Pegasus had the younger Kaiba doing, that much he could be sure about. 

And as much fun as the Kaiba brothers seemed to be having, Pegasus didn’t want to be left out… 

He stood, grabbing Mokuba by his thick hair and pushing his head down further until Seto’s cock was entirely sheathed. The boy gagged, and Seto was struggling to breath. Pegasus just grinned. 

“See, Kaiba-boy…?” he said again, chuckling, kissing the elder Kaiba as he directed the younger one. And well… There was still something that Pegasus had wanted from the elder. 

He pulled back, making eye contact with Seto before he grabbed a fist full of thick brown hair, forcing him into a kiss. His hands wandered down, rubbing over hard nipples hidden away in clothes that Pegasus began to do away with, undoing his shirt, revealing his toned chest. 

“Ah, so nice… You do keep a nice physique.” Spit to the face was his reward for such a compliment and Pegasus just pulled back with a grimace, pulling out a hanky to wipe his face. “You’ll regret that, Kaiba-boy…” 

He activated his eye once more, and Mokuba came alive, mouth still around Seto’s cock, spasming, gagging, and then Seto was bucking as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Mokuba pulled away, falling to the ground, sputtering and coughing and Pegasus just clucked his tongue. 

“My my, such a pity…” Pegasus shrugged. “There’s more I wish to do with you two, but… I think for now, this will suffice…?” 

He gave Seto another kiss, pulling back as he was bit, growling. 

“I’ll… I’ll kill you, Pegasus, I swear it!” Seto huffed, ragged, glistening with sweat and smattered with all manner of other dirty things. 

"Ah, Kaiba-boy..." Pegasus gave an exaggerated sigh. "You're falling into the same trap as your dearly departed step-father! Don't be like Gouzaburou." He clucked his tongue. "Your vision has narrowed, you think too narrowly." Another sigh, this one in earnest, feeling crestfallen as he looked at Seto, those angry, angry blue eyes. "You've focused too much on militaristic power. You've forgotten all of that childlike wonderment you held, that helped you defeat such a nasty, nasty man. It's too bad, Seto. It's too bad..."

And with that, Pegasus activated his Millennium eye, snapping away Seto and Mokuba’s souls once more with a grin. 


End file.
